The Gaïa Series: Book 1: Beginning and Truth
by freewolf770
Summary: OK, this is pretty much my version of the Ratchet and Clank games. I've added new characters, plots and changed a little bit of the original storyline. Rated T for some blood and swears from one character. Later books have some Ratchet/OC.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! OK, just to summarize everything so u don't get confused (not that u probably would): There are 4 books/fanfics in this series. It's literally my version of the Ratchet and Clank games. I've added new characters, new plots and changed a bit of the original storyline. If it sucks, please tell me, but be nice; this is my first fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, Isomniac does!

This is Book 1: Beginning and Truth

R & R!

PROLOGUE

Destruction. Screams. Pain. Death.

That was all they could hear. Every time they tried to shut the noises out, it just became worse. They had no way out and it was only a matter of time before they were found.

There were nine of them, all cooped up in a very pathetic excuse for shelter; six men and three women. Up until very recently there had been six men and _five_ women. One of the five was dead and another was hopefully safe, in another galaxy with her child and godson.

These men and women were not human, but part of a species known as lombaxes. Now trapped on their doomed planet, each of their hearts pounding with fear and dread, they all had one hope; that if they were found they would die quickly and painlessly. Battered, bleeding, exhausted and terrified, none of them wanted any more pain.

A gunshot was heard making all nine of them flinch. All ears were pricked. All eyes were open. All senses were alert.

In a corner, one of the men had separated himself from the others. His fur was supposed to be white, but recent events had made it a filthy grey colour. Stripes the colour of blood made him look as though claws had been raked over his arms, tail and ears. The brown irises in his amber eyes were full of sorrow, guilt and anguish. He stared at the ground, hardly noticing that one of the women had moved towards him. She sat down next to him. He didn't realize she was there until she put a small, delicate hand on his arm.

The touch took the man away from his dark feelings and thoughts. He started and looked at the woman. As soon as he did, however, he calmed down immediately. As he looked into her amethyst eyes, he remembered of what he still had. Her, his friends…his comrades.

He forced a weak smile, but that disappeared when he looked away. The woman rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't want to lose him. Not him. Not her husband.

"It has to stop" All eyes focused on one of the women, a beautiful, white lombax with narrow gold stripes. Her hair was blonde and currently tied up in a messy ponytail. She had a stripe on each of her cheeks and her eyes were yellow. Bright yellow. She was clad in dark blue armor, the type that was used for agility and speed. She leant against the shelter wall, her hand gripping a dark blue, double headed spear. At each end was a curved, razor sharp blade.

"It has to stop", she repeated.

"Yeah, but when?" asked one of the men, a tall, smoky black lombax with white stripes. His eyes were a bright, fern green and seemed to search the woman for answers.

"I don't know, but it will stop, it _has_ to stop" Her voice cracked with sadness and loss.

Now one of the other men spoke; another white lombax, but with blue-grey stripes. His right ear was badly torn at the tip and edges and a nasty cut along his jaw line spoke of how he had fallen victim to the chaos outside.

"Maralyn, Luca's right; when is it going to stop? We've been here for days and from what we can hear outside, Tachyon is still finding survivors from the attack on the Plaza"

Maralyn lifted her head and turned to look at him.

"I know we've been here for a long period of time, Cyril, but it _is_ going to stop, just like everything else in the universe"

"Like life"

Everyone looked at another man, a golden furred lombax with reddish brown stripes. His eyes, which were emerald green, had a distant, pained look about them. He lifted his head and looked at everybody. They all knew what he was talking about.

"I've lost Nephia, I don't know if my son's alive or not…my life has pretty much come to an end"

"We should fight back," came the twang of a slightly Australian sounding voice of a young female. Her sparkling amber eyes glistened with determination, hoping they would agree.

"I'm serious guys, I mean come on; seven of us are Gaïas, the most powerful beings in the _universe_, and Alister and Kaden are high up in the Praetorian Guard-"

"_Were_ high up in the Praetorian Guard"

For the first time since they had taken shelter, the white lombax with red stripes spoke. Like Maralyn, he had armor on, but it was dark, copper brown and was designed more for open battle and strength rather than speed and agility. The symbols on his chest and shoulder plates glowed orange and gloves covered his large hands. He was wearing hoverboots and on the ground lying uselessly beside him was a double headed wrench.

He looked at the young woman, his eyes slightly narrowed, but not in an angry way. She frowned and looked at the floor, suddenly regretting she had said anything at all.

"Sorry, Alister. You know me and my big mouth"

Now it was Alister's turn to frown. He hadn't meant to intimidate or snap at her, just to remind her of what had happened. Of how he had played a part in it.

"It's OK, Fizz. I think it's a good idea"

Everyone in the shelter now immediately looked at him, all of them either surprised or fearful. Alister was completely aware of the eight pairs of eyes now focused on him. He didn't care. Fizz's idea _was_ a good one.

"Are you bonkers? Fight? I don't think you've noticed this yet, Alister, but Tachyon and about, oh… I don't know…_hundreds_ of heavily armed, robotic commandos are out there and will, without hesitation, kill anything furry, stripy or lombaxian. Or _have_ you noticed this-"

"I noticed this as soon as I met that filthy little cragmite! You don't need to remind me of what's happening, Roran", was Alister's snappy reply. He glared at the man who had spoken; a dark smoky grey furred lombax with narrow, dark red stripes. The two made eye contact. Deep brown irises met unusual bright red ones. Soon, though, Roran looked away. If he picked a fight with Alister, he would definitely lose. Alister hadn't been made a Four Bolt Magistrate _General_ in the Lombax Praetorian Guard for nothing.

"As much as I agree with you and Fizz, Alister, Roran is right; we'll be killed the moment we set foot outside", said another man, with smoky black fur like Luca, but with thick, inky purple stripes. He had a strong, handsome face, with eyes to match his stripes and as well as his voice; deep and clear.

"Exactly, Tain. This is why", answered Alister, his voice ripe with cunning, "I've come up with a plan"

They all huddled around Alister as he went through his plan. Fizz and Tain's eyes both glistened with excitement. Maralyn, Luca, Kaden and Roran had hope constantly rising within them as he spoke. Cyril and Erika, Alister's wife, both listened with admiration and trust.

At the end, no questions were asked. Instead, they all nodded in agreement.

But as they went to prepare for the night to come, an uneasy feeling entered all seven of the Gaïas. Luca felt it first, and immediately turned to Maralyn. His eyes widened.

Maralyn clutched her head as it began to sting horribly and let out a pained moan. Then, without warning, she collapsed. Luca rushed over to her side. The others did the same.

"Oh man, I hate it when this happens. It scares the life out of me", Luca exclaimed as he shifted Maralyn into a position other than just a heap on the floor.

"It's just a vision though, isn't it?" asked a very nervous Erika, her violet striped ears twitching anxiously.

"It better be. There's no where to go if it isn't"

Suddenly, Maralyn's eyes opened, making everyone jump out of their fur. The golden striped lombax sat up, her eyes _glowing_ yellow. Maralyn opened her mouth and spoke, but in a language older than time itself.

"Shearem caan teliso marlus! Darm heenar keianta heir. Shearal, minya trewol farlas macar….."

She went on; seemingly mad as she spoke those ancient words. Luca listened to everything she said, his eyes full of curiosity and confusion as she spoke. However, all of the Gaïas' eyes widened in fear as she said the last two words:

"Jenriepa Gornarl"

The yellow glow disappeared from her eyes when she finished those words. Maralyn blinked a few times, and then looked around at all the people that were gathered around her. She disliked the fact that all of the Gaïas looked as though she had just said the worst swear in the universe.

"What did I say?" she asked Luca cautiously.

Luca's ears were twitching nervously as his sister asked. Finally he answered, his voice shaking with fear.

"That the evil has risen again. That the only the Justice Pair will prevail"

freewolf: TA DA! That's the Prologue everybody! Hope u enjoyed it! Sorry that I didn't give Kaden a lot to say…I couldn't think!

Kaden: Pfff, yeah right

freewolf: It's TRUE! Don't kill me!

Kaden: I wasn't thinking that but…

freewolf: (grabs RYNO 5) what was that?

Kaden: O_O nothing! (runs off)

freewolf: (with a cocky smile) yeah, that's what I thought you said.

~ freewolf


	2. Chapter 1: Twins?

**OK, here's the first chapter. This is where my main/new character comes in. She's pretty cool. YES, it's a she!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, Isomniac does. I only own: Laila, Maralyn, Luca, Tain, Fizz, Cyril, Roran, Erika, Zeke and Ariz. Don't worry, all will be explained! (If my PBs aren't working, I'm sorry…I don't know why)**

**R & R!**

Chapter 1: Twins?

It was noon, and three blazing orange suns engulfed one side of Planet Veldin. The heat was almost unbearable, especially if there was no shade around. And you had fur. With so much heat going to your head, it's kind of hard to just carry on working, even if it is just paperwork. And the fact that it was coming up for a year since your mum died wasn't helping in the slightest.

This is exactly how seventeen year old Ratchet Balkan felt. Practically melting in the desert heat, he just felt like a pile of sdob, and the only things that kept him from jumping off a cliff were his friends and his sister; Laila.

In fact, even his friends would drive him mad, especially Zeke; the lovable yet tormenting Blarg. All the time when Ratchet was around him, Zeke would just talk about girls and videogames. But the moment Laila turned up was the moment Zeke would shut up. It was obvious that he liked her, every guy that had seen her now wanted to go out with her. And Ratchet could see where they were coming from; Laila was HOT. In fact, if he hadn't been related to her, he would have asked Laila out _ages_ ago.

"Hey, metal-head!"

Ratchet looked up from his work on hearing his nickname, only to be hit square in the nose with an incoming sandwich. Surprised, he stumbled backwards and tripped over his toolbox. Ratchet landed on the hard ground with a loud THUD!

With the sandwich still on his nose, the golden lombax sat up and looked up when he heard hurried footsteps. Taking the sandwich off of his face, Ratchet glared up at his attacker; Laila Maralyn Delilah Balkan, his non-identical twin sister.

"Laila, when I said I was hungry, I didn't mean that 'I was so hungry that the minute you had made a sandwich that you needed to get it to me before I starved'. Besides, that hurt!"

"Well, I was gonna ask you if you were OK because I didn't mean to hit you in the nose… I was aiming for your mouth", was Laila's calm and sarcastic reply. She regretted it immediately.

"Right, THAT'S IT!"

Laila took of, with Ratchet chasing after her. She had always been faster than her brother, the one thing she had inherited from her father, Luca Balkan. Everything else Laila had was either unique or from her late mother, Ariz. Laila looked almost _exactly_ like her mother; she had dark silver fur with thick, black stripes. Her hair was also black and came down past her waist, so when it wasn't down it was in a scruffy plait, a high ponytail or all bunched up underneath a hat, most likely a sports cap or her trusty, white fedora that had three light brown feathers tucked into the right side of it.

Laila was quite tall (but _just _shorter than Ratchet) and very slim, with a face that anything could fall in love with. Like every member in the Balkan family, her mother had said, she had a wide nose, large almond shaped eyes with long, thick black eyelashes and two stripes on each side of her face. When she smiled, it seemed like the whole of Veldin would stop and stare for a while.

She was doing this as Ratchet chased her around his garage, laughing at him… _taunting_ him. Ratchet was beginning to tire, Laila had loads more stamina than him. No matter; she would surely fall for his next little trick.

Looking behind her, Laila saw that her pursuer had given up and was returning back to his work. _He's always working_ she thought _he never has anytime for fun anymore_. Bored, Laila spun on her heels and walked over to Ratchet and sat down on the chair next to him. But, after just a few seconds of being there, Ratchet jumped up and pinned Laila down to the floor and blew a raspberry on her neck. The silver furred lombax screamed and kicked, but her actions were in vain. Ratchet was much stronger than her, but she was much _smarter_ than him. She knew his weak spots, it was vital for _every_ sister.

Instinctively, she started tickling her golden twin's armpit, which in turn made him jump off of her and land on his front. Laila saw her advantage immediately, jumped onto Ratchet's back, wrapped her arms around his neck and did what he had been doing to her a few moments ago; Raspberries. Soon, it was just another one of Ratchet and Laila's famous 'Raspberry Fights'.

They went on for what seemed like hours, rolling around, laughing, and having the time of their lives. They hadn't had this much fun since their mum had died almost a year ago.

Finally, Ratchet had managed to get on top and pin his sister down again and it looked as though she wasn't going anywhere this time. But instead of continuing their fight, they both looked deep into each others eyes and made faces, Ratchet's was one that said "Not this time" and Laila's was one that said "heavy son of a War Grok!".

Brilliant, emerald green met mesmerizing sapphire blue. They laid there, unspeaking and unmoving for what seemed like an eternity. Brother and sister both in blood and in bond. They would often do this, whether it was Ratchet on top or Laila on top, just losing themselves in each others eyes. At last Ratchet calmly said, "C'mon, lets get something eat"

With that, he jumped and stretched out his large, gloved to Laila, who took it with her small, elegant one. Without looking back, they ran down the street, racing eachother once again.

They just got some chips at the local eatery and when they came back, Laila expected Ratchet to just go back to his work, and not see her until the next day. To her surprise, and her delight, her brother went and locked his garage up for the night and went inside the house with Laila.

He got a couple of beers from out of the fridge, tossed one of them to his sister and plopped himself down on the couch, turning the HV on. Laila soon sat down next to him. In a couple of hours both of them were asleep. Ratchet had his feet up on some of the cushions with Laila curled up in snug a ball, her head resting on her brother's chest. Both of them looked as though nothing would wake them up.

**Awwww, a bit of fluff there!**

**So, what did u guys think of Laila? Is she OK? **

**For those of u that didn't see it, that black lombax with the white stripes in the prologue is Laila's father. Why didn't I say Ratchet as well? All will be revealed!**

**~ freewolf x**


	3. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

** It is with great regret that I write this to inform that I will not be continuing my FanFic _The Gaïa Series: Book One: Beginning and Truth_. I am not finished writing Fanfics, but I am going to rewrite the whole storyline. I have read back on my own writing and have come to the conclusion that none of the storyline fits with what will happen in future. A very nasty case of _Writer's Block_ isn't helping in the slightest. I apologize to all of you who have put this FanFic on your Alerts, but hopefully, this will not be the end of my main OC, _Laila Balkan_.**

**Thank You for your patience, and hopefully it will soon be rewarded. **

**~Freewolf**


End file.
